yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 029
"Railroad Deck Takeoff! Runaway Duelist Anna!" is the twenty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 31, 2011. Summary Yuma Tsukumo, along with Tori Meadows, under the watchful eye of Astral, tries to fit in his newly won Heart Piece into the holder, but it doesn't fit. Using her hand computer, Tori explains to Yuma that he will need different types of Heart Pieces in order to get a complete heart. Astral tells Yuma that there might be duelists holding Number cards in the WDC & that they should find them, but Yuma replies to Astral that it's your problem. While Yuma is on his outrage against Astral, Yuma is being targeted by a girl holding a big cannon on her shoulder, which she fires directly at Yuma. Yuma spots it in time and grabs Tori and takes cover from the blast. While the girl looks through the cleared smoke, Yuma thinks that the power of AR Vision increased but Tori tells Yuma that the blast was real. The blasts come, in rapid fire. Which the duo quickly dodge, and run away, with Astral floating behind them. The two flee down the corner, and the girl's cannon changes into a hoverboard-like vehicle. She takes of on it, albeit quite clumsy, falling of the building she's on only to be saved by flying over a body of water. She then nearly buts her head against a lantern, and nearly flies against the wall of a building. She then chases after Yuma and Tori. She fires another shot, and Yuma, by grabbing Tori's hand, pulls her into safety again (making Tori blush in the process). The scene then progresses with multiple more blasts, and Yuma an Tori running through various places with the girl behind them, including the insides of a ferris wheel and a rollercoaster, and following the two while they're disguised as D.D. ESPer Star Robin, the character from a tv series whose actor held one of the Number cards. (Incomplete) Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Anna Kozuki Turn 1: Anna As she controls no other cards Anna, Special Summons "Roaring Express Train Rocket Arrow" (5000/0) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. During each Standby Phase, she must send five cards from her hand to the Graveyard or this monster will destroy itself. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Sets a monster and a card. Turn 3: Anna During the Standby Phase, Anna chooses not to send five cards from her hand to the Graveyard, so "Rocket Arrow" is destroyed. Anna Sets five cards. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Giant" (2000/0). He attacks directly with it, but Anna activates the effect of the "Snow Plow Engine Hustle Russel" in her hand, destroying all cards in her Spell & Trap Card Zone to Special Summon it. She does so (2500/3000) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, inflicting 200 damage to Yuma for each Spell and Trap Card destroyed via its effect (Yuma 4000 → 3000). The cards destroyed include "Burning Fighting Spirit". Turn 5: Anna Anna activates "Special Schedule", which targets a Machine-Type monster in her Graveyard with 3000 or more ATK and Special Summons it. She Special Summons "Rocket Arrow" (5000/0) in Defense Position, though it may not change its battle position as long as it is face-up. Anna overlays her two Level 10 monsters to Xyz Summon "Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. Anna activates the effect of "Gustaph Max", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 2000 damage to Yuma (Yuma 3000 → 1000). "Gustaph Max" attacks "Gogogo Giant", but Yuma activates his face-down "Overlay Buster", targeting "Gogogo Giant" and increasing its ATK by 500, to 2500 (Yuma 1000 → 500). "Gogogo Giant" is destroyed. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Zubaba Knight" (1600/900) and then Flip Summons "Rai-Rider" (1200/1400). Yuma overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Drum Devil Tententempo" (1700/1000) in Defense Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Tententenpo", detaching an Overlay Unit to detach the Overlay Units from "Gustaph Max". For each Overlay Unit detached, "Tententenpo" gains 500 ATK, increasing its ATK to 2200. Yuma Sets two cards. Turn 7: Anna Anna equips "Gustaph Max" with "Coupling" by banishing "Hustle Russel" and "Rocket Arrow" from her Graveyard. The original ATK of "Gustaph Max" is doubled to 6000 and it gains the ability to inflict piercing Battle Damage. "Gustaph Max" attacks "Tententenpo", but Yuma activates his face-down "Recklessness", switching "Tententenpo" to Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Mirror Armor". As "Tententenpo" was targeted for an attack, its ATK becomes that of its attacker. Its ATK rises to 6000. Both monsters are destroyed. As "Tententenpo" destroyed "Gustaph Max", the other effect of "Recklessness" inflicts damage to Anna equal to the ATK of "Gustaph Max" (Anna 4000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.